


Skele-Cat

by animeangelriku



Series: Spooky Fanfic Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween, Halloween AU, M/M, Spooky AU, also Kurt and Blaine discuss ridiculously cheesy cat names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Blaine adopts a dead cat. Or, the dead cat adopts him. And it's not like Kurt can say he's allergic to a sack of bones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into writing, so I decided to write an entire week of Halloween-/spooky-themed drabbles BEFORE Halloween. So I present to you the first fic of my Spooky Fanfic Week!
> 
> You can also find it at my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/152285703297/klaine-skele-cat)!

“I can explain this,” Blaine says the second Kurt walks into their apartment, and if it hadn’t been for that sentence, Kurt would’ve taken his time to notice his husband sitting on the couch with a dead cat curled up on his lap, deeply asleep. 

Well, _dead_ cat might not be the correct term in this case— _skeleton_ cat is more like it. 

“Hello to you, too,” Kurt says, slowly closing the door behind him. Blaine simply waves his hand hello, apparently worried about moving and waking up the skeleton animal. “So, can you explain this?”

“Well,” Blaine says. “You know how I had to go to Mercedes’ shop to buy more althea? It turns out someone resurrected this little guy a few weeks ago and then just left him in her care. He was just there on the counter, lying on his back with his paws in the air. Mercedes has been looking for someone to take him in—”

“And you decided to adopt him?” Kurt asks, just a little bewildered. It doesn’t surprise him that Blaine would adopt an animal without telling him about it. What surprises him is that said animal is a skeleton. 

Blaine presses his lips into a thin line, glancing down at the cat still curled up on his lap. “Not… exactly?”

“Honey,” Kurt starts, moving towards the couch, “you could’ve at least sent me a text—”

“No, no,” Blaine says, and then he shakes his head, organizing his thoughts before he speaks anything else. He holds his hand out, and Kurt walks the few steps necessary to be able to grab it, squeezing their fingers together. He doesn’t sit next to his husband on the couch, though. To be honest, the cat freaks him out a little. “I saw him and I thought, you know, maybe we could talk about adopting him, see if we were able to take care of him. But when I left Mercedes’ shop, he jumped from the counter and hurried after me. He followed me all the way home and then I couldn’t get him to leave.”

Kurt decides to sit on the armrest next to Blaine, their hands still entwined. Upon closer inspection, the cat doesn’t look so… _disturbing_. But Kurt really doesn’t want to risk it. Just because Blaine is a witch doesn’t mean dead animals will behave around his non-witch husband.

“I thought he’d get bored after a while,” Blaine mentions, leaning his head against what he can reach of Kurt’s arm. “But when I sat down, he jumped on my lap, and, well…” Kurt watches the skeleton cat’s ribcage rise and fall in time with its breathing, and he can’t help narrowing his eyes at him. How can the animal breathe if he doesn’t have any lungs? Then again, Kurt doesn’t know how magic works in regards to dead animals brought back to life. Blaine scratches the back of the cat’s head, and the skeleton responds by purring softly. 

“He’s been here since.” He looks up at Kurt, and it only takes Kurt three seconds of staring at his husband’s ridiculous puppy eyes and his pouting lower lip to know what’s going to happen now. He runs his other hand down his face before smiling tiredly at Blaine.

“So we’re adopting a dead cat?” he asks. Blaine’s grin, with the corner of his eyes scrunched up and everything, is the only answer Kurt needs.

“I was thinking of a name to give him—”

“Of course you were,” Kurt says. 

“And I thought that maybe we could call him Oreo!” Blaine cries out, excitedly shaking Kurt’s hand still interlaced with his own. The movement wakes up the cat, who stands up, stretches on his paws, and then lies down on Blaine’s lap again, this time facing the opposite direction.

“Oreo?” Kurt looks at their new pet, his bones tinged with a dark shade of yellow. “I’m not sure it fits him…”

Blaine looks down at the skeleton cat on his lap. He makes a face—like he’s wondering how the cat might’ve looked when it had fur, to see if the name does fit him or not—when his eyes light up and he turns back to Kurt, leaning his chin on Kurt’s arm. “What about Gizmo?”

“Gizmo,” Kurt repeats, and the skeleton cat’s head twitches slightly. If he still had ears, they probably would’ve twitched, too. “I think he likes that name.” As soon as he reaches out to scratch Gizmo’s head, the cat stands up again, except that now he walks over to Kurt, putting his front paws on Kurt’s leg and nudging his head against Kurt’s arm. “I guess we have a pet now.”

“Well, we always talked about adopting a pet,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s hand, the one he’s still holding with his own. 

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine’s head. “I just never thought a resurrected dead cat would adopt _you_.”

Blaine chuckles, a slight blush coloring his cheeks pink. “Maybe he feels better if he’s close to other witches,” he says. 

_Or maybe,_ Kurt thinks, _he just knew you wouldn’t kick him out by force. Maybe he knew you would instantly fall in love with it and want to keep it. Maybe he knew you were the right person to adopt him as soon as he saw you._

If that’s the case, Kurt really can’t blame Gizmo. Blaine just has this… _aura_ surrounding him wherever he goes, bright and joyful and _safe_ to be around, and Kurt can almost swear that it’s got nothing to do with Blaine being a witch. He lets go of Blaine’s hand to pick Gizmo up. Then he moves to the other side of the couch and sits down next to his husband, and Gizmo quickly accommodates himself on Kurt’s lap. 

“Look at it this way,” Blaine says, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “At least we don’t have to worry about you being allergic to it.”

Kurt smiles at him, his head petting what he can of Gizmo’s spine. It’ll take some get used to having a skeleton cat for a pet, but even Kurt has to admit the little guy’s growing on him. “That’s true.” He kisses Blaine’s forehead, and when Blaine lifts his head, Kurt kisses him on the mouth, feeling his husband’s smile pressing against his lips. 

They might not have to worry about Kurt being allergic, but they _do_ have to worry about what to feed their new pet, as they discover when Gizmo wakes them up by meowing in their ears at around 4 AM.


End file.
